Musiques dans Burnout Paradise
Les musiques dans Burnout Paradise sont composées par de nombreux groupes connus et ces musiques ont été très bien accueillies par le public. Plusieurs musiques présentes dans Burnout Paradise ont aussi été présentes dans d'autres jeux Burnout. La musique qui passe dans le menu principal est "Paradise City" de Guns N' Roses, ce qui est bien choisi étant donnée que la ville de Burnout Paradise s'appelle Paradise City. Sur les versions PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360, il est possible d'importer ses propres musiques sur la console pour pouvoir les écouter dans le jeu. Note : les nom d'artistes suivis par le nom d'un Burnout signifie que l'artiste a composé une musique pour le jeu. Musiques *16 Years On - Burnout 3 *A Photograph - Burnout 2 *Adam And The Ants - Stand and Deliver *Agent Blue - Snowhill *Air On A G String - Johann Sebastian Bach *Airbourne - Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast *Alice In Chains - Would? *Another World - Burnout 3 *Army of Me - Going Through Changes *Ave Maria (Meditation) - Charles Gounod *Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend *B'z - Friction *Backlash - Burnout 2 *Betties Last Voyage - Burnout 3 *Brain Failure feat. Dicky Barrett - Coming Down To Beijing *Brand New - The Archers Bows Have Broken *Bridge The Gap - Burnout 2 *Bromheads Jackets - Fight Music For The Fight *Bulldozer Bluese - Burnout 2 *Burnout 2002 Reprise - Burnout 2 *Burnout Paradise Theme - Burnout Paradise *Carnival Of The Animals The Aquarium - Camille Saint-Saens *Carnival Of The Animals The Swan - Camille Saint-Saens *Caught On A Wire - Burnout *Chicken George - Burnout *Childish Games - Burnout 2 *Clair De Lune - Claude Debussy *Dark Moon Rising - Burnout 2 *Depeche Mode - Route 66 (Beatmasters Mix) *Destroyer Mix - Burnout 2 *Eine kleine Nachtmusik, 2nd Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Exodus - Burnout *Faith No More - Epic *Fight Or Flight - Burnout *Flower Duet from Lachme - Leo Delibes *Free - Burnout *Guns N' Roses - Paradise City *Habanera Carmen - Georges Bizet *Halfway To Dreaming - Burnout *Hebrew Slaves Nabucco - Giuseppe Verdi *Horn Concerto #3, 3rd Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Horn Concerto #4 - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Hungarian-Dance #5 - Johannes Brahms *Innerpartysystem - Heart Of Fire *Jane's Addiction - Stop! *Jimmy Eat World - Electable (Give It Up) *Junkie XL feat. Lauren Rocket - Cities in Dust *Jupiter One - Fire Away *Kerli - Creepshow *Killswitch Engage - My Curse *LCD Soundsystem - Us V. Them *Like My Shirt - Burnout *Liquid Sky - Burnout 3 *Lyon - Burnout *Make Good Your Escape - Beautiful Ruin *Maxeen - Block Out The World *Mexicolas - Come Clean *Minuet - Luigi Rodolfo Boccherini *Sonate pour piano no 14 « Clair de lune », 1er Mouvement - Ludwig van Beethoven *N.E.R.D - Rock Star (Jason Nevins Mix) *Never Heard Of It - Finger On The Trigger *Ballet de Casse-Noisette Suite:-- Dance Of The Mirlitons - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *Operator - Nothing to Lose *Ozone - Burnout 3 *Panic Attack - Burnout 2 *Pass Me By - Burnout 2 *Permanent ME - Until You Leave *Piano Concerto #21 - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Red Sky Horizon - Burnout 3 *Round And Rounder - Burnout *Saosin - Collapse *Seether - Fake It *Senses Fail - Calling All Cars *Shine - Burnout 3 *Showing Off To Thieves - Everyone Has Their Secrets *Skybombers - It Goes Off *Sleeping Beauty Ballet Suite - Waltz (ballet de La Belle au Bois Dormant) - Pyotr Illyich Tchaikovsky *Soundgarden - Rusty Cage *Sugarcult - Dead Living *Swervedriver - Duel *Symphony #9 Largo - Antonín Dvořák *Take Cover - Burnout 3 *Les Quatre Saisons, Le Printemps - 1er Mouvement - Antonio Vivaldi *The Photo Atlas - Red Orange Yellow *The Pigeon Detectives - I'm Not Sorry *The Styles - Glitter Hits (J.J. Puig Mix) *Tokyo Nights - Burnout *Tonight This Ends - Burnout 3 *Triumphal March from Aida - Giuseppe Verdi *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock *Water Music, Suite #2 In D Major - George Frideric Handel *Water Music Suite #1, Air - George Frideric Handel Musiques du premier Burnout À côté des musiques du EA Trax se trouve aussi des musiques du premier Burnout. Ces musiques ont été renommées pour Burnout Paradise : Musiques personnalisables Les versions PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360 de Burnout Paradise ont une option permettant d'écouter dans le jeu les musiques présentes sur le disque dur de ces consoles. La Xbox 360 permet aussi d'écouter de la musique mp3 provenant par exemple d'une clé USB, ou d'écouter de la musique depuis un ordinateur utilisant Windows Media Player 11 ou Windows Connect. Cette option a été accidentellement supprimée lors de la mise à jour gratuite du 6 février 2009, puis elle a été à nouveau disponible dans une mise à jour plus récente. Anecdotes *Selon Criterion Games, "Paradise City" de Gun N' Roses est la musique la plus jouée de Burnout Paradise dans le monde. La raison la plus probable est que cette musique est jouée pendant le chargement du jeu. *C'est la deuxième fois que "Girlfriend" d'Avril Lavigne est listée dans la liste officielle EA Trax. La première fois, c'était dans Burnout Dominator où elle était listée en plusieurs langues (Anglais, Espagnol, Chinois (mandarin) et Japonais) Sources : en:Soundtrack (Burnout Paradise) Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Burnout Paradise Catégorie:Tout